Enciende la vela
by Camelhie
Summary: Era real. Estaba viva y libre por una vez. Podría ser una fantasía loca tal vez. Después de todo, frente al espejo no veía a nadie más que a Momoko. Bueno. Sólo tendría que seguir… hasta ver si algún día acabaría por volver a despertarse en una camilla. Pero por el momento ella es una súper-heroína y es hora de cambiar las cosas. (Fic reincarnation)


_**No poseo ningún personaje.**_

**Summary**: Era real. Estaba viva y libre por una vez. Podría ser una fantasía loca tal vez. Después de todo, frente al espejo no veía a nadie más que a Momoko. Bueno. Sólo tendría que seguir… hasta ver si algún día acabaría por volver a despertarse en una camilla. Pero por el momento ella es una súper-heroína y es hora de cambiar las cosas.

* * *

**_Enciende la vela_**

_I_

_Mmm._ _Esto es bastante detallado,_ pensó para sí, mirando atentamente los posters animados en las paredes de la habitación y las cajas decoradas sobre el escritorio, el tocador y el estante repleto de lo que parecían ser cómics._ Al menos esos fármacos son buenos para la realidad en los sueños._

Deslizando los pies al costado de la cama donde había "despertado" curioseó el par de fotos sobre la mesita de luz. Reconoció fácilmente los rasgos –cabello _muy_ largo, pelirroja, ojos rosados- y los de las otras dos niñas que acompañaban a la chica de rosa que aparecía en todas._ Es sorprendentemente una genial imitación de Momoko, la de PPGZ,_ tarareó, poniéndose de pie.

Las otras dos eran según lo recordado, Miyako y Kaoru, las dos miembros restantes del súper trío.

_Hace mucho tiempo que no sueño con ser una heroína,_ pensó, moviéndose hasta estar frente al gran espejo. Su mano fue automáticamente a las hebras rojas-naranjas que colgaban de su cabeza, sonriendo ante la gran cantidad de ellas y su tamaño. _Es genial. Aún si hubiera preferido ser Miyako. Hablar con los animales es un talento totalmente fantástico. _

Tomó una cinta roja del tocador, alzando su pelo y sujetándolo en un moño. Poniendo una mano en su cadera y cruzando los pies uno delante del otro sonrió al espejo. _Igual, completamente igual. Uff. Daría lo que fuese por tener un cabello igual y mira, sus ojos son rosados. Siempre le dije a mamá que hubiese sido increíble tener lentes de este color._

Reflexionó, abandonando la postura. _Mamá…_ cerró los ojos, soltando un largo suspiro. Podía recordar su rostro lleno de lágrimas y el sonido del pitido que siempre le había acompañado deteniéndose, también la oscuridad. _Mi muerte… ¿eso fue un sueño también?_

Demasiado real. Demasiada tristeza.

Miró su brazo, liso de cualquier puntada de agujas y tubos. _Vamos a probar._ Existía una forma rápida de constatar si era o no un producto de su loca imaginación y la medicina. Era cosa de extender la otra mano y ¡tan! pellizcarse el hombro. _Ouch._ Con una pequeña área enrojecida ella se quedó con la vista clavada en la mano que simplemente acababa de mostrarle que no, que no era un sueño.

_Mierda,_ se dijo, y aunque su madre siempre le había dicho que las malas palabras no iban no podía pensar en otra cosa que decir._Mierda. ¿Qué demonios es esta mierda que está pasando?_ Aspiró aire, maldiciendo que sus pulmones no querían cooperar, que estaba a punto de estallar en una risa histérica que mitad de la ciudad escucharía y que no entendía de ninguna forma como es que se había muerto y ahora estaba viéndose como un personaje de anime.

_¿Tal vez debería ir al Profesor Utonio y preguntarle?_ Soltó una leve risa, intentando controlar los espasmos de shock de su cuerpo. _Seguramente podrá ayudarme… _sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó asiento frente al tocador, tomándose su tiempo dulce para calmarse. _Al menos no me desmayé. Solo casi me vuelvo loca pero sé que podría ser peor._ Bueno, por fortuna era una persona positiva.

Apoyando su brazo sobre la mesita dejó caer su cabeza sobre su palma, contemplándose en el vidrio. Ojos rosados le devolvieron la mirada._ Al menos no soy un niño, o Mojo,_ se consoló, haciendo una mueca de horror ante las alternativas. _Princesa incluso no podría haber sido tan mal, ¿pero Peludito o una de las amebas? Probablemente hubiera terminado arrojándose al lago con un bloque de cemente al cuello._

Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— ¡One-san! —una voz infantil gritó— ya es hora del desayuno, mamá quiere que bajes.

_Debe ser Kuriko,_ murmuró, sorprendiéndose de recordar su nombre y su apariencia tan perfectamente, como una imagen clara en su cabeza.

Despejando su ensueño, contestó— Muy bien, gracias—oyendo los pasos apresurados de la niña por la escalera suspiró profundamente, incorporándose. _Al mal paso darle prisa,_ se confortó, caminando hasta el armario y cavando en su interior hasta hallar algo usable. Según el almanaque era un sábado y había una pequeña inscripción que decía "parque", lo que representaba su plan del día.

_Está bien._

Nadie podría decir si se trataba de un tono sarcástico o alegre, sobre todo porque hasta donde sabía no existía persona capaz de leer su mente. Algo bueno, ya que de lo contrario ya la habrían lanzado al psiquiátrico. La duda era si de verdad había uno en Saltadilla.

Cavilando sobre la posibilidad abandonó la habitación en favor del baño, sintiéndose satisfecha que al menos podía moverse por ahí sin perderse –aunque era otro "cómo" que añadir a su lista- , bajando luego por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Una niña de cabello marrón recogido en dos… lo que sea que fueran, era la única allí. Y parecía más interesada en medir con regla las dos porciones de pastel que había en la mesa que en su presencia.

— Buenos días, Kuriko-chan—saludó, sintiéndose más extraña que nunca.

Ella alzó la vista por un momento, murmurando un saludo propio antes de volver a su "trabajo".

Tomando asiento cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo y cortó una tira de su porción, ignorando la protesta de la menor. Luego la puso sobre el otro plato y dijo— Ahí está, tienes un pedazo más grande que el mío. Ya podemos empezar a desayunar—y felizmente se dedicó a la tarea.

_Extraño,_ Kuriko pensó, echando una mirada a su hermana mayor. Pero si realmente estaba de tan buen humor como para ceder un poco de su pastel, ¿quién era ella para rechazar los milagros del universo? Con un encogimiento de hombros siguió el ejemplo de la adolescente.

Terminando la taza de té y el aperitivo se levantó, cogiendo además el plato de su hermana— ¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó, intentando ser casual mientras se dirigía a la cocina a lavar lo utilizado.

— Iré a jugar con Ami-chan, one-san—llegó la voz desde el salón.

— No regreses tarde—indicó, antes de poder detenerse. ¿No tenía acaso ocho años solamente? Y por más bonita que pudiese ser la ciudad era un frecuente blanco de todo tipo de villanos, y ella aún no sabía si el rayo blanco la había alcanzado.

— Kaa-san ya lo dijo. Tú tampoco puedes venir más tarde que las diez—señaló, apareciendo por la puerta y asaltando el refrigerador— nos dejó un poco de dinero. Ya cogí el mío—notificó, esfumándose de la habitación con algo entre sus manos.

— Bien—murmuró a la habitación vacía, secando los cubiertos y lo demás.

Satisfecha se volvió a la sala, oyendo el cierre de la puerta mientras buscaba el dinero. Siguiendo un instinto miró sobre la mesa ratonera, sonriendo al encontrar un sobre con su nombre. Guardándolo en su bolsillo cogió también la llave con el durazno-llavero, el único manojo que quedaba.

Las calles de la ciudad le eran tan familiares como desconocidas, como un viejo amigo que hace mucho no ha visto y luego de años de escaso contacto acabó por encontrárselo viviendo en su casa. _Es una hermosa ciudad,_ se dijo, sintiéndose un poco triste porque nunca disfrutó de su propio hogar.

_Estar atada a una camilla dificulta un poco las cosas,_ resopló. Luego negó. _No voy a pensar en todo lo que perdí siendo que ahora puedo moverme libremente._ Si se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad, o sea lo que fuese, ¿por qué molestarse con lo pasado? Es una chica sana ahora y es todo lo que importa.

_Veamos que puedo conseguir por aquí,_ sonrió, pensando en su meta de convertirse en una repostera. El amor por los dulces es algo que sin duda compartía con Momoko. Prácticamente corrió al enorme cotillón que ocupaba gran parte de la cuadra. Si no conseguía allí lo mínimo probablemente no iba a hacerlo en ningún otro lugar.

Diez minutos de husmeo y tres de cola después, ella salió con una bolsa en su mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. _Es genial. Incluso me sobró un poco de dinero._ No es como si hubiera comprado mucho sino que lo suficiente para empezar con la práctica de magdalenas.

_Debería ir al parque, _reflexionó, guardando sus manos en su chaqueta roja,_ por si era hoy el día que ocurrió el accidente donde los rayos comenzaron a golpear a la gente y darles súper-poderes._ Caminando por las veredas se encontró pronto frente a un parque amplio, lleno de adultos y niños.

Encontró un bonito lugar cerca del área de juegos donde se dedicó a verlos jugar. Recordaba poco de su infancia que no se refiriese a una camilla y al olor de hospital, una excepción siendo un niño de rasgos borrados con el tiempo quien fue su único amigo y dador de un peluche en forma de Piolín.

A penas tuvo de tiempo de salir de su zona mental cuando algo iluminó el cielo, dirigiéndose a uno de los niños distraídos. Sin vacilar abandonó su bolsa y lo protegió con su cuerpo, absorbiendo el golpe de luz. Jadeó al sentir su cuerpo moverse contra su voluntad, terminando de pie con una vestimenta nueva con un par de accesorios curiosos y un yo-yo en sus manos.

_Bueno_, se miró a sí misma,_ podría decirse que todo salió bien._

— Hey—se inclinó hacia el niño con una suave sonrisa— ¿estás bien? —inquirió.

Él parpadeó— Sí—respondió, sin dejar de mirarla— ¿eres una súper-heroína, nee-san?—preguntó, típica curiosidad infantil mezclándose en su tono.

— Bueno, podría decirse—sacó uno de los alfajores que había comprado y se lo tendió— Ten. Ya nos veremos—agitando su mano se deslizó hacia a la calle. El griterío cercano pronto llamó su atención y no tardó en descubrir que venía del zoológico. _No recuerdo mucho de esta parte,_ frunció el ceño, acercándose de todos modos.

Animales estaban fuera de sus jaulas y hacían su camino por el parque. Balanceando sus bolsas dio una ojeada a su alrededor. _Ah, ya veo. _Fue ridículamente fácil notar la figura alta de capa negra y turbante lila. _Ahí está. ¿Qué debería de hacer?_ Arrojando el yo-yo en dirección a una rama se encaramó sin mucho inconveniente. _No fue tan malo,_ se dijo, sentándose con las piernas colgadas.

Desde allí observó al "villano" revisar a los demás animales en busca de comida. _Empiezo a recordar esta parte,_ suspiró, colocando su bolsa en su regazo, _uno de ellos encuentra una galleta y Mojo se la quita_, se fregó la frente en concentración, _y empieza la pelea o algo así._

Sacó otro alfajor de chocolate y lo partió por la mitad. _¿Qué tan malo podría ser tratar? _Se dijo, deslizándose hacia abajo cuando el mono verde se aproximó a donde se hallaba.

— ¡Hola!—saludó, sentándose en posición de indio sobre el banco— ¿Te gustaría un poco?—le tendió la mitad de su alfajor— son de chocolate con relleno de banana.

Fueron palabras mágicas.

— Mmm—quitándole rápidamente la mitad la llevó a su boca. Una expresión de disfrute cruzó su rostro— La banana siempre es lo mejor—aseguró, después de haberlo comido.

Le tendió otro— Este es de manzana—sacó otros dos—y estos de durazno y vainilla. ¿Te gustaría probarlos?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —sentándose a su lado cogió los tres.

Mordisqueando su primera mitad, preguntó— Dígame algo, señor mono, ¿por qué abrió las jaulas de todos los animales?

La ira llenó el rostro del "villano"— ¡Mis hermanos y amigos animales tienen derecho a ser libres y no un espectáculo para los humanos apestosos!—comió de un solo bocado el tercer dulce— Menos para ese estúpido de Looper, el vendedor de frutas.

— Mmm. ¿Es él muy malo?—inquirió, suavemente.

Frunciendo el ceño, respondió con rencor— Cuando era solo un monito ese tonto siempre me molestaba—alzó su mano— ¡Por eso dominaré al mundo y encerraré a los humanos en las jaulas!

_Bueno, ahí va mi intento_— ¿Seguro que no quieres solo lanzar al río a ese tipo y olvidarte del asunto?

— No es mala idea pero… ¡Mojo será el villano más malo de la historia y dominará al mundo!

Encogiéndose internamente de hombros se incorporó— Eso significa que estamos en bandos contrarios, señor Mojo—dijo, sacando la bolsa de alfajores— Pero tenga esto. Tiene otros diez sabores distintos, incluyendo banana con coco y banana con melocotón. Que lo disfrute.

Alejándose un par de metros se paró sobre otro banco y chifló— ¡Muy bien amigos, por aquí por favor! —con calma lideró a los animales de vuelta a su lugar, ingresándolos al zoológico. Despreocupadamente se dirigió al hombre junto al carro de frutas— ¿Señor Looper?

Saliendo de su aturdimiento— ¿Sí, niña?

Ella alzó su pierna y lo golpeó en medio de las piernas— Esto es por molestar a un monito inocente—sonrió con dulzura— confío en que no volverá a acercarse a las jaulas, ¿mmm? —con una última mirada se dirigió a las personas que estaban boca abiertas a su alrededor.

— Damas y caballeros, ¿si podrían darme su atención por un momento?—pidió, alzando sus dos manos para enfatizar sus palabras— Como verán han sido atacados por un mono en el día de hoy. Les aseguró que…—sonrió— la culpa la tienen tanto como ustedes como éste hombre—señaló al tipo al que había pateado— y espero que lo vean como una lección. Los animales merecen todo nuestro respeto, damas y caballeros, no burlas ni maltratos. ¿Les gustaría ser encerrados y molestados?—inquirió, su voz llenando el ambiente— ¿les gustaría que les hiciese esto…?—cogió una banana— ¿quién quiere una bananita? ¿Mono la quiere? ¿Mono la quiere? —la peló, una expresión ofendida en su rostro, mientras daba un mordisco.

Sonrió ante los abucheos, principalmente de los niños— Me alegra saber al menos los más pequeños saben lo que está bien y lo que no—miró a todos, soltando un suspiro— bueno, espero que piensen mis palabras. Nadie quiere un león ninja que odia a los humanos por allí, ¿verdad? —aportó un poco de humor.

El silencio cayó, murmullos apenas oídos. Un anciano finalmente le sonrió— Buenas palabras, chica—y comenzó a aplaudir.

El calor ascendió a su rostro cuando la gente se unió. Aclarándose la garganta murmuró unas gracias antes de echar a correr. _Me gustaría tanto saber volar en este momento,_ murmuró, moviéndose velozmente entre las calles, sus bolsas a sus costados.

_Creo que ya es hora de ir a ver al profesor Utonio._

* * *

Acabó encontrar al profesor y su hijo junto a un hombre con bigote y una mujer alta rubia en una camioneta por uno de los caminos. Se quedó a un costado esperando a que pasase frente a ella, a sabiendas que ya la habían visto.

— Buenos días, Señor Alcalde—saludó al hombre asomado por la ventana, aún si realmente era casi de mediodía— Señorita Bellum, Profesor Utonio y compañía. ¿Favor de decirme porque un rayo extraña acaba de causar esto?—señaló su vestido.

Una expresión nerviosa apareció en el rostro tanto del padre como del hijo— Te explicaré lo que sabemos. Pero será mejor que subas por el momento, jovencita—dijo, el Profesor, mientras la puerta se abría.

Seguir a personas extrañas no estaba en la lista sobre lo que cualquier adulto responsable recomendaría pero no es como si tuviera muchas alternativas y bueno, también sabía que no eran un "Él". Así que se encogió de hombros y les sonrió— Claro.

Intentó no hacer una mueca al ver la camilla, prefiriendo dejarse caer en uno de los asientos junto a un perrito robot— ¿Entonces?—inquirió, cruzando las piernas y alzando una ceja. Distraídamente notó que la camioneta había vuelto a moverse. _Probablemente estén buscando a las demás._ Luego agregó— soy Akatsutsumi Momoko, por cierto.

— Momoko-chan entonces—él sonrió un poco antes de explicar— Estábamos experimentando con una sustancia nueva llamada "Sustancia Z". Ken—indicó a su hijo quien se removió, avergonzado— creyó que podríamos usarla para equilibrar el clima y la disparó hacia el iceberg desde el laboratorio. Funcionó. Pero también causo que varios rayos extraños cayesen por la ciudad. Algunos eran de color blanco y otros negro.

Ella asintió— Uno blanco me pegó a mí y cuando me di cuenta me veía así—suspiró— ahora que lo pienso, muy probablemente uno también haya caído sobre un mono. Él liberó a los animales del zoológico—añadió— y puede hablar bastante bien.

El profesor Utonio suspiró— Ya veo. Lo mejor será llevarlo al laboratorio también. Hay que comprobar que les hizo esos rayos y si la sustancia Z les ha influenciado también.

— ¡Una más, una más!—el perrito saltó hacia la camilla, asomándose a la ventana— ¡Es turno de una azul!—encaramándose donde estaban recostados el profesor y su hijo, continuó— Mira por allá, ¡es una más!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Poochie?—el niño preguntó, siguiendo su ejemplo como los demás— ¡Miren hacia allí!—señaló la calle al otro lado del canal.

El Alcalde miró con sus binoculares a diferencia de los demás que no los utilizaron. Era fácil de todos modos ver a la niña vestida de celeste saltando muy alto por la acera.

— Lleva el mismo vestido que yo—indicó, ella, estirándose sobre la abertura del techo— ¿Les gustaría que fuera a buscarla?—se ofreció, mirando hacia abajo.

— Por favor—aceptó el Profesor.

Saltando desde el techo soltó una risa llena de deleite al no rebotar contra el suelo, ningún impacto o caída por sus movimientos. _Cuando aprenda a volar me pasaré toda el día entre las nubes,_ decidió, acercándose a la rubia de dos coletas. — ¡Espera!—exclamó, esforzándose por llegar a su paso.

La rubia se giró, sosteniendo una vara entre sus manos— Un hermoso día para saltar, ¿verdad?—dijo con alegría, intentando al parecer ir más alto aún— ¡Es tan divertido!

_Me había olvidado lo ajena que puede ser,_ resopló en su interior— Lo es, sí. Pero me gustaría hablar de algo mucho más importante—atrajo su atención— a ti también te golpeó un rayo blanco, ¿no es así?

Una expresión de sorpresa adornó sus bonitas características— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Y entonces este traje tan encantador apareció—sonrió ampliamente, acariciando la tela de su falda— y junto a esto—movió su vara blanca en énfasis.

— No es solamente eso—murmuró para sí, diciendo en voz más alta— Es culpa del hijo del Profesor Utonio en realidad—sonrió— el Alcalde está junto a él y desea que el Profesor nos pueda revisar por si hay consecuencias malas para nosotras.

El ceño de la Súper-poderosa Azul se arrugó levemente— ¿El Alcalde? ¿Dónde?—miró en la dirección donde ella señaló, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa— ¡Oh, vaya!—se detuvo— ¿Habrá que ir entonces?

Sintiéndose aliviada asintió— ¡Así es! Sígueme por favor—sonrió, guiándola hasta donde estaban los demás— Aquí estamos Profesor, Señor Alcalde.

— Buenas tardes, Señor Alcalde, Profesor Utonio—saludó cordialmente— mi nombre es Goutokuji Miyako—se inclinó ligeramente.

— Una más entonces—el alcalde murmuró, sonriéndole antes que el Profesor tomara su relevo.

— Muy bien, adentro por favor. Iremos al laboratorio. La tercera de ustedes anda cerca de allí.

— ¿A alguien más golpeó ese rayo extraño?—Miyako interrogó, sentándose en el móvil a un lado de ella— ¿Realmente somos tres?

— Sí. Las cámaras de la ciudad lo capturaron. Además, también le dieron a Poochie—ofreció una respuesta el niño— por eso él puede hablar ahora.

El perrito ladró— ¡Así es! ¡Y hablo mucho, mucho!—rápidamente fue "adoptado" por la de ojos celestes, quién no dudó en arrullar al animal de juguete.

_Sólo falta Kaoru entonces_, pensó, sonriendo y conversando con la nueva "heroína".

**._._._._*_._._._.**

El laboratorio era grande y repleto de maquinarias. El Profesor les hizo acostarse sobre una camilla con varios cables conectados a diferentes partes de su cuerpo, mientras él y su hijo manejaban las computadoras. Las luces no duraron mucho y ella fue capaz de oír sobre que su teoría había resultado cierta.

—… obtuvieron sus poderes de la sustancia Z.

Miyako, quien había parecido hasta el momento estar en luna preguntó inocentemente— ¿Los químicos no eran malos?—y al girarse hacia ella sorprendentemente recibió un guiño rápido de ojos.

Sonrió— Yo creí que la experimentación en humanos era lo malo.

— ¡Fue solo un accidente!—Ken defendió, ayudándolas a soltarse de los cables y bajar de las camillas— Vamos, hay bocadillos por aquí.

Compartiendo una sonrisa divertida con la rubia, ambas siguieron al niño hasta un rincón donde dos sillones con una mesa se encontraban, la superficie de acero ya con un plato de dulces y dos copas de plástico con algo en su interior.

— Gracias—Miyako sonrió, siendo coreada por ella. Mientras cogían uno de los chocolates para comer el Profesor comenzó con su explicación.

— Los resultados concuerdan con nuestra idea inicial, fueron los rayos Z los que alteraron su estructura molecular y les dieron súper-poderes. Ahora ya no son más chicas normales.

— ¿Eso significa que no podemos volver a la normalidad?—ella interrogó, sorbiendo un poco de jugo.

— Uh, bueno… no lo sabemos—y ante sus expresiones, añadió— pero no se preocupen, tengo una teoría. Poochie—llamó al robot— al igual que a las chicas te golpeó un rayo.

— ¿Estás diciendo qué…?—su hijo interrumpió, sorpresa en sus ojos.

— Sí. Puede haber una conexión entre él y ellas. Recuerda cómo reaccionó en la camioneta…

Ken asintió— Poochie fue el primero en darse cuenta. De verdad hay una conexión. ¡Hay que analizarlo! Poochie debe tener el secreto de cómo se convierten las chicas en súper-heroínas.

Visiblemente orgulloso, el hombre le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se inclinó para coger al animal— Muy bien, Poochie, vamos a averiguar qué es lo que sucedió.

Ella permaneció junto a Miyako, retornando una charla inconclusa sobre moda. La rubia fácilmente podía recitar todas las tendencias de ese y cien años atrás. Fue bastante sorprendente. No es como si no se acordaba de que le gustaba vestirse bien y su interés en la ropa, simplemente nunca había pensado sobre lo mucho que de verdad sabía. _No es como si la mostraron de ese modo,_ pensó, frunciendo un poco el ceño al intentar pensar en la información que conocía sobre los personajes.

El Alcalde apareció antes de que pudiese seguir con ese tren de pensamientos, su asistente en su espalda— No puedo creer que niñas tan inocentes tengan tanto poder—murmuró más para sí mismo que para ser oído.

Señorita Bellum respondió de todas formas, su voz suave flotando fácilmente por el lugar— Bueno, las apariencias pueden engañarnos muchas veces.

— Chicas—Utonio las llamó, extrayendo un CD de una maquina grande y cuadrada repleta de botones— acabamos de descubrir algo muy importante, vengan por favor—él las esperó en otra habitación con una especie de pistola alargada con cuatro aberturas redondas al final, las cuales se direccionaron hacia ellas— No se preocupen, les prometo que no les va a doler nada—sonó agradablemente, encendiendo su aparato.

Luces salieron y las rodearon, terminando al final con el resultado de volverlas a la normalidad.

— Bien, aquí está mi respuesta entonces—ella murmuró, sacudiendo la chaqueta de jean y el short rojo que había escogido por la mañana. _Parece como si ha sido un rato muy largo el que ha pasado desde hoy…_

— ¡Increíble, Profesor!—el Señor Alcalde felicitó— Ha invertido exitosamente su transformación.

— Todo se ha normalizado—Ken dijo mirando una de las pantallas donde una línea ondulada se veía.

— Y no parecen haber consecuencias adversas. Deberíamos fijarnos sobre cómo responden a un rayo de partículas.

— Es un gran idea—se entusiasmó el niño.

Miyako no parecía muy feliz por el cambio— Me gustaba ese vestido—se quejó, haciendo una mueca a su falda cuadrillé azul. Luego parpadeó— Oh, mira, aún conservo mi cinturón.

— Yo también—ella secundó, tocando la hebilla redonda en el centro. _Parece… cuero o algo así,_ pensó pasando su mano sobre la tela blanca de su cinturón.

Utonio se acercó, acuclillándose para contemplar mejor el accesorio de Miyako— Pues mira que interesante—sacó el redondo azul con la P blanca de la hebilla— esto parece ser una pieza de tecnología—pensándolo durante un instante lo abrió y llamó— Poochie, ven por favor.

Segundos después el perrito apareció por la puerta anteriormente cerrada. El Profesor no tardó nada en llevarse los dos medallones a una repisa y someterlo a los mismos rayos, Poochie muy cerca de él, mientras Ken vigilaba una pantalla con más ondas.

— Poochie, di "chicas Súper-poderosas"—pidió.

Saltando y con un par de volteretas él cumplió— ¡Chicas Súper-poderosas, las necesitamos!

En la pantalla las tres ondas de colores se volvieron una al mismo tiempo que los dos aparatos vibraron y volaron a sus dueñas, acomodándose en su lugar. El anillo apareció en sus dedos y sin siquiera pensarlo se encontraron transformándose. Un instante después las dos aparecieron nuevamente con su traje.

— ¡Genial!—Miyako sonrió en la contemplación de su vestido, tocando de forma más reverente su cinturón.

— Chicas, ya he comprendido cual es la conexión entre Poochie y ustedes—atrajo su atención el Profesor, una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro— La voz de Poochie está sincronizada con esos cinturones de poder. Con su llamado ambas se convertirán en las "Chicas Súper-poderosas".

— Buen nombre—murmuró ella al mismo tiempo que su nueva compañera repitió las últimas tres palabras— ¿Así que ahora somos heroínas?

— ¡Así es!—Ken asintió.

Miyako sonrió feliz antes de mirar su vara con desconcierto— Yo aún no tengo idea de cómo usar esto.

Poochie se acercó— Sólo sopla por la parte superior.

Con curiosidad hizo exactamente eso, sonriendo ampliamente al ver burbujas de diferentes tamaños salir. Siguió soplando, alentada por la alegría del pequeño robot, sin notar a las grandes que empezaron a absorber a las personas de allí.

— Tal vez sería mejor detenerte—ella sugirió, observando con diversión a la Señorita Bellum empujar al Alcalde cuando la distancia entre ambos escaseó. El Profesor y su hijo parecían más interesados sobre de qué estaban hechas que de como salir.

— Uh—Miyako contempló su pequeño caos con risa en los ojos— me preguntó cómo puedo reventarlas. Aún nadie me ha dicho como hacerlo.

Las quejas no tardaron en ser oídas.

— ¿Y sí las pinchas con el extremo opuesto de tu vara?—dio su sugerencia, alejándose de las burbujas con personas en su interior.

— ¡Buena idea!—sonriendo, alzó su varita dada vuelta y aguijoneó la más cercana, que resultó la de Poochie— ¡Ha resultado!—celebró, sosteniendo al cachorro.

— ¿Entonces podrías bajarme ya?—solicitó el Alcalde, no exactamente alegre por su viajecito en burbuja.

— Claro.

Poco tiempo después cuando todos se encontraban ya en el suelo y salvos una de las pantallas de la habitación vibró, mostrando la imagen de una chica de vestido verde con un enorme martillo enfrentándose a un mono con capa oscura.

— Ese es el señor Mojo—ella dijo, haciendo una mueca de simpatía cuando Kaoru golpeó la tierra con su arma y no sola la rompió sino que envió a volar al mono.

— Uff. Al parecer no podremos hacerle ningún examen por ahora.

— ¿Podrían ir a buscarla?

— ¡Cuente con nosotras, Profesor!

Cinco minutos después…

—… vestido apestoso. ¿Cómo no iba a refriarme con esto?—la chica maldijo entre dientes, sosteniendo el martillo sobre su hombre y refregándose la nariz.

Ella se aproximó— ¡Hola! —saludó, porque la gente amable a veces tiene menos chance de ser golpeada por un martillo.

Kaoru se giró, sus rasgos torcidos en molestia— ¿Me estás hablando a mí?

* * *

Uff.

Sí, otra historia sobre esto xDD Mmm. Sin ser cruel, ¿qué les parece? :)


End file.
